


Mourning

by FairestCat



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Community: hh100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/pseuds/FairestCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie can't mourn Clayton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Oblique references to canononical rape/non-con. Drabble originally written for [hh100](http://hh100.livejournal.com).

Archie tries to mourn Clayton. Tries to remember laudanum, pressed into his hand that first dreadful morning as he struggled to dress -- fighting to force movement into unruly, aching limbs. Tries to remember waking from that first unexpected fit -- he'd thought the childhood ailment long outgrown -- to strong arms holding his shuddering body.

But all he can remember, when he closes his eyes, is Jack's hard grip on his hips, Jack's foul breath on his neck, and Henry's eyes -- hollow and sad -- as he turned away.

Archie can't mourn Clayton. He can't even mourn himself.


End file.
